He Played Me
by PimpedOutGreenEars
Summary: Takes place after 'I See London'. Nobody knows it but them, but Noah played Alejandro. And Alejandro can't believe he fell for it. One-sided AlejandroxNoah. Oneshot.


**He Played Me**

**Authors Note: Just a crappy little oneshot, but I most say I kinda like this pairing.**

'_He played me.' _Alejandro thought as he sat in the cargo hold.

Normally someone of Alejandro's stature and importance would never demote himself to sitting in the planes cargo hold, but at this point it was the only place he could go. It was the only place he could be alone on the messed up plane.

'_I can't believe that HE played ME.'_

It had been a tough day for Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot, but it had been an even tougher day for Alejandro.

You see today was the day that Noah had been voted off, the day Noah had stolen a piece of Alejandro's pride.

In the eyes of the other contestants and in the eyes of the viewing world, Alejandro had simply heard Noah's comment about him being 'an eel dipped in grease swimming in motor oil' and decided he needed eliminated.

But Alejandro knew the whole story just as Noah himself did. Before Alejandro had heard Noah's comment they'd had a secret alliance, Alejandro was going to take Noah with him to the final two. He'd decided that early on in the game.

**Flashback**

_The team had just placed second in Germany and were currently sharing the economy class with what was left of Team Victory. _

"_Noah, would you mind accompanying me to the cargo hold? I think I saw something that might prove useful to our team there." Alejandro asked Noah._

"_Whatever."_

"_Do you want any help?" Tyler asked standing up to join them._

"_No, we can handle it; you should get some sleep my friend." Alejandro said pointing around at the other sleeping contestants. "After all I wouldn't want you under rested for tomorrows challenge."_

"_You're right man, I should get some shut-eye. Wanna be awake for the challenge tomorrow, not to mention my lady." Tyler said leaning against the wall and closing his eyes. "Night dudes."_

"_Goodnight." Alejandro said before nodding at Noah to follow him. They walked in silence to the cargo hold and upon making it took seats on top of a couple of crates._

"_So Noah, how have you been my friend?"_

"_Pretty good considering what show we're on."_

"_That's good."_

"_So, I'm guessing that there's nothing back here to help our team?"_

"_You guess correctly."_

"_So what are we really back here for?"_

"_To put it simply I want us to start an alliance."_

"_We're already on the same team."_

"_Noah, think long term. When the teams merge I still want _you_ on _my_ team." Noah nods considering._

"_It will also benefit us now. We can protect one another from elimination if the time comes. Help each other out."_

"_You got LaShawna eliminated today." Noah stated, not even pretending it was a question._

"_Alas, somebody had to go, and LaShawna was the biggest threat. Don't you want members of the other teams to go home instead of your own?" Alejandro asked with questioning eyes. _

"_Of course, I'd just like to be informed about it."_

"_That would be another benefit of our alliance, not only would I tell you who I was going to send home, but I'd let you help me decide." When Noah didn't say anything Alejandra began to speak again. "Of course if you aren't interested then you don't have to join me."_

"_No, I'm interested. I was just wondering who else is going to be in this alliance."_

_Alejandro smiled leaning closer to Noah. "I haven't decided yet, but now that you've agreed I suppose that's our decision to make together, is it not?"_

"_I suppose so." Noah said leaning in as Alejandro had, although he was a little stiffer in motion._

_Alejandro didn't miss a beat as he closed the space between himself and Noah. His lips touched Noah's and his arms wrapped around him, one hand on the back of his head and the other on his lower back. _

_Noah's eyes were clenched shut and he had wrapped his arms around Alejandro's neck with his hands pressing increasingly hard against his neck as the kiss deepened._

_The kiss only lasted a few minutes before Noah pulled away. "We should get back incase Tyler's still awake." Noah whispered against Alejandro's lips with his eyes still closed._

"_Sadly you are correct, but we can continue this later." Alejandro said flirtatiously as he ran his hand over Noah's cheek. Noah shivered._

"_Great." Noah said nervously._

**End Flashback**

'_He played me and I fell for it.'_

Looking back he should have known that Noah was playing him, that Noah didn't trust him or want to ally with him_… _That he didn't want to kiss him.

The way Noah didn't answer quickly when he asked about the alliance. The way Noah had always moved so stiffly around him when they kissed, almost like Noah had to force his body to move against Alejandro's.

All of the things Alejandro took for passion that were so obviously signs of Noah's discomfort. The way Noah closed his eyes so tightly and grabbed him with such force, it was so obvious that Noah didn't want to be kissing him. But Alejandro had ignored it.

He ignored it the same way he ignored that Noah never initiated their meetings, that Noah always stopped their kisses, that Noah was never looking at him with lust filled eyes.

Of course the one thing Alejandro did notice was the time Noah spent with Owen. The way he seemed to prefer Owens company over that of his own. It bothered him to no end. And the fact that Noah told Owen, the contestant Alejandro hated the most, that he didn't trust him was the hardest blow of all.

If he had told anyone but Owen, Alejandro might have spared him. Might have tried to work things out with the smaller boy despite how stupid it would have been.

And if Noah had kept his mouth shut then Alejandro would have seen to it that he didn't go home; he would've never suspected a thing. Noah had had him around his finger, and he knew it.

It was why he agreed to the alliance, why he was willing to kiss Alejandro, because he knew if he kept the act up long enough that he could eventually get rid of him. That he could use Alejandro to get him to the top and then stab him in the back.

But Alejandro had beaten him to the punch, had taken him out of the game before Noah could weasel his way back into his life. But that didn't take away the hurt, or bring back his pride.

'_I can't believe you played me.'_

A tear rolled down his face, but he quickly wiped it away. He had better things to do. He was going to win this game and after he did he'd find a way to get back at Noah.

'_I can't believe you played me Noah, but I swear I'll make you pay for it.'_


End file.
